1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotating seat for suspension from a play set structure. More specifically, the present invention concerns a rotating seat that includes a seat body rotatable about a generally vertical axis with an upper seating surface configured to support a user, an elongated suspending element configured to support the seat body from suitable structure, and a handle assembly operably coupled with the suspending element to cause rotation of the seat body relative to the axis upon actuation by the user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that conventional play sets typically include a frame or other support structure, and a number of known play accessories (e.g., swings, slides, climbing walls, etc.) supported on or suspended from the support structure. A distinct category of recreational devices, play accessories that are designed to stand alone, are known in the art to require dedicated ground space upon which to be placed. For example, conventional rotating devices (e.g., carousels, merry-go-rounds, etc.) have been separate from any other play set structure and have required placement on level ground, most commonly a hard surface, where injury may occur if a user falls off of the rotating device.